Bubbles
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: ONE SHOT! It's about Bubbles in Boomer's POV. I don't love Bubbles because a girl, and mostly not a prize to be won, but I love her because that she is Bubbles. Will Boomer confess his love.Bubbles been named that name because she is giggly.Findout


Bubbles- Contest entry for DeviantART  
I don't own anybody except for Sakaast because she's me :)

BOOMER'S POV

Sugar, Spice, and Every Thing Nice or the Powerpuff Girls: the sweet and hardcore heroines

Sugar is Blossom. Spice is Buttercup and Every Thing Nice (E.T.N) is Bubbles

Bubbles been named that name because she is giggly and bubbly hence Bubbles. She is the cute. No adorable and nice. To me she is an angel. And I love her.

For some one who care and trust me she cares alot. She will give alot a people a second chance and she can't stay mad for too long. But she can go hardcore . She scared Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo is me and my brothers creator, but that is off topic and a different story.

She has a stuff animals and I mean ALOT when I say it. When someone cries. She is there to help. She done it to me millions of times.

I swear sometimes; I see her wings and lights shine on her perfectly. She loves to help people. That's why she does NOT complain about being a hero..... Ok sometimes she does but that is only because she gets hurt but that is living like a heroine you will hate some parts of it, but that's the way of going in life.

So I'm here waiting for Bubbles at the front of the school. So we can head to the park. We both had after school things. She has cheerleading and I had football. She is the head cheerleader because MAN, she's got sprit like I do. She got called to the office at the end of her practice. Then Butch and Buttercup show up in their soccer uniforms.

"Yeah. It's the only kind of uniform I'll wear." Buttercup says to Butch with a rare sweet smile on her face. It's rare because Butch and Buttercup rarely smile anymore, but to each other. I think their in love with one another, but they say they're just teasing each other.

"Yea.... Me too because I will NEVER wear sweater vest but I will wear a suite mostly a bathing suite, Baby-Fly" He says back with a bit of seducing then a very faint blush comes to Buttercup's checks.

"Shut up, Butchy!!" She yells a little mad then they just laugh " Oh.... Hey Boomer, waiting for my sister again. I SWEAR they the take life times to get ready"

"Yeah.... He's waiting for her so he can tell her. He loves her" Butch laughs while my face gets hot.

"Shu-shut up-p-p-p!!!! B-butch!!" I yell while his hands go up in front of him to push me back.

"Whoa. Whoa. Don't go hardcore on me. I was just teasing." Butch ALWAYS teases me. He teases everyone, but mostly Buttercup and me.

" Whoa. Look at the time. Me & Butch got to go to soccer pratice. Big game day after tomarrow. Come on, Butch let's go or coach is going kill us again." Buttercup says in a rush grabbing Butch's arm. While he blushes pink. Then she starts to run.

"Bye Boomer. See you at home." Butch finally says while being dragged by Buttercup.

"Bye, you two" I say

Then I wait 20 minutes for my kind sweet angel which is Bubbles

"Where are you, Bubbles??" I whisper to myself then like magic; she comes runing into my open arms crying. " It's ok, Bubbles. What's wrong??"

"M-m-mike b-b-br-broke u-u-u-up w-with m-meeee!!!!!!" Once Bubbles says that I get angry

"Its ok, let's go get some ice cream at the park. I'll talk to HIM later." Bubbles nods and we head off while Bubbles holds on to my arm.

AT THE PARK

We get vanilla ice cream cones with rainbow sprikles. We had like the same thing, but the scopes were different. I had 2 and she had 6 for her broken heart. She finishes hers and I finish mine. I take my arm and rub her back also pulling her in to my chest so she can cry more. She gladly takes the offer, but only if she reasted her head on my chest. I wonder if it's not to harmful why did he??

"Hey Bubbs, can I ask you why did do it??"

"Yes, it doesn't bother me anymore- Oh. Well, he did it because of you" I give her a confused look because how could deal it with me

"Me?? What are you talkin' about?? How can it be me??" I was in so much unsure WHAT she was talking about

"He was jealous of you, was jealous because I mostly give my attention to you." Jealously, oh how a . I might hav gotten jelous that Mike or any other boy had Bubbles, but still I waited and now is my chance. Wait a second

"Why WERE you giving all of your attention to me?? UHM" She blushed dark red. Does it mean..... Oh god, let it be it.

"Well it's time to confess. I was because I loved you, but now I think I'm in love with you" I blushed furiously that my face was on fire

"Bubbles......" I was speechless then I got my words back "I AM in love you too" I felt so good after that because My darkest sercert had came out of the shadows and in to the light. It was like a vampire becoming a human once again.

I pulled Bubbles in to an embrace of my arms and once she hugged me back. I embraced her with my gental and soft lips. I could tell that she was so happy that she ALMOST forgot to kiss back. We just sat there on the bench then getting up for to go the swings so I would push her. We stayed there untill it was time to go home. As we watched the sun set on this perfect day. I got to thinking.

I don't love Bubbles because she's mine, a girl, and mostly not a prize to be won, but I love her because that she is Bubbles. I have always heard to take the one you love by the hand, but why not the heart and soul of them.


End file.
